


the only way through is forward

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), POV Female Character, Post-Order 66, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: She has to remember
Relationships: Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Cere Junda & Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Kudos: 13





	the only way through is forward

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th!

It’s easy to fall into old patterns.

Cere has to remind herself not too sometimes. She has to remember not to treat Cal like a Padawan, and certainly not like her Padawan. Never that.

She has to remember the past, and learn from her mistakes, not repeat them. Cal has to find his own way, not follow in hers. She can help him on his path, share what she remembers from Master Cordova, but she cannot teach him.  
He might not even take the offer if she made it. They both have their wounds there. 

They can’t recreate the past, but they can rebuild and make something new. They can build upon the bones of their people. Together they can pass on the stories and teachings of generations. Maybe together they can do would she couldn't. They can keep a new generation of younglings out of the Empire's hands. They can kept them safe. 

She can watch Cal come into his own, see his confidence in the Force grow. 

Hope is all she has left. Each mission they push through, following Master Cordova's trail. Then they return to Zeffo. And her past catches up to Cal, to all of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the only way through is forward [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266092) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
